Behind Closed Doors
by Magick Starr
Summary: Set after epsiode 5th July 07. Jo feels Sam needs to talk. Jam obviously.


A/N: Just a little one shot that came to me. It's set after the episode aired on 5th July 07. Enjoy and please feel free to leave a review.

* * *

Jo handed Sam a wine glass, taking a seat next to her on the sofa, wondering how long it would take her to admit something was wrong, the blonde having sat in silence for the past hour and a half, barely even acknowledging Jo when she walked in the house. 

Sam looked up, offering a small smile as she took the glass from her girlfriend's hand, grateful that she hadn't pressed her on what was bothering her, needing some time to deal with everything before she could discuss it.

'Anything you want to watch?' Jo queried, noticing the TV guide strewn across the arm of the sofa, Sam's feet huddled up to her chest.

'Not really.'

'You want to talk about it?' Jo asked after a pause.

'About the TV?' Sam replied sarcastically, instantly regretting using such a harsh tone.

'No, about whatever's on your mind.' The brunette responded calmly, placing one hand on Sam's knee.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped.' Sam said meekly, covering Jo's hand with her own.

'It's okay. What's happened? How's Doug?'

'He's gonna be fine. There was another stabbing today.' Sam supplied.

'Another copper?'

'Yeah, a new guy, Billy, it was his first day, straight out of Hendon.'

'Is he alright?'

'He died at the scene.'

'Were you there?'

'No, no Nikki was the one trying to resuscitate him. Emma and another new cop were also there.'

'How are they coping?'

'As well as can be expected I guess.'

'And what about you?'

'It didn't really effect me. I was working on the case but I didn't really know the guy.'

'Well something's bothering you.'

'The guy we arrested for it.'

'Yeah. Get a result?'

'No, he's still in custody but we've got nothing concrete on him and we'll only have a couple of hours with him in the morning.'

'Is that what's getting to you?'

'Well, it's frustrating, but…' Sam trailed off, not knowing how to express what she was thinking.

'What is it then?'

'it's just… the guy we've got for it, he's… he's callous about it. It's all revenge for his daughter dying a couple of years ago. He doesn't care who he gets as long as it's a cop, it's just a big game to him.'

'Okay…' Jo prompted, sensing there was more to it than Sam was letting on.

'He lost his wife seven years ago and then two and a half years ago his daughter was shot dead. That's what sparked all of this. It just got me thinking… If I lost you and Abi… Would I do something like this?'

'Oh, Sam.' Jo comforted, pulling the petite blonde into a hug. 'That's not going to happen. Abi's fine. And I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you want me to.' She whispered, not releasing Sam from the engulfing embrace she had her held in.

'No, of course I don't want you to go. I love you.'

'Well then that's settled then, isn't it? I'm sticking around.'

'But what if… I mean, the job… it's risky.'

Jo paused, shutting her eyes briefly. 'I'm not going anywhere. I've got everything to live for, there's no way I'm gonna let some criminal ruin this.'

'But you can't guarantee it, Jo. Not when you do the job we do.'

'Do you want me to jack it in, is that it?'

'No.'

'Because… If you did…'

'I could never ask you to do that, Jo. I wouldn't expect you to do anything like that for me.'

'I'd do anything for you, Sam, you know I would.'

'Yes, and that's why I'd never ask you to. You love the job, I'm not going to let you leave.'

'You can't stop me.' The brunette joked, smiling slightly as she pulled back from the hug, sitting facing Sam who'd turned to the side during the embrace.

'I can refuse your resignation.'

'I could take it to Jack.'

'I'd rip it up.'

'I'd print off another.'

'You're forgetting I've got access to all your files on the computer.'

'Looks like you're stuck with me at Sun Hill then.'

'Yeah, looks like I am.' Sam replied with a smile, taking Jo's hands in her own as she did.

'You know… I would do it if you…'

'I could never. If you did that I'd have changed you from the person I fell in love with.'

'I'd still be the same old Jo.'

'You'd be a different person to the one I'm engaged to.'

Jo paused, pursing her lips as she got up from the sofa and picked up the ring Sam'd left on the side, sitting back and slipping it on her finger. 'Are you ever gonna tell the guys at work?'

'I don't know how to.'

'You don't have to. Just wear the ring and don't hide it. There's no reason you should have to spell it out to anyone.'

'It's just…'

'Sam, you've got to tell them at some point. I don't want to push you, but…'

'I know, I know.'

'It's been three months now since I asked you and you're only getting prettier, I can't keep avoiding your eyes forever at work.'

'You're doing a pretty good job.' The blonde retorted harshly.

'It's hard. I can't do it forever. You're too damn sexy.' She joked, grinning as she ran a hand down the blonde's cheek.

'I know we can't hide it indefinately. I'm sorry, I should never have asked you to hide it in the first place. At first it was fine. But now… now it's been so long that it's be hard to tell anyone.'

'I know. And that's why we need to do it sooner rather than later.'

'I'll tell Phil tomorrow.'

'You don't have to do it that soon.'

'I want to.' Sam replied, pulling Jo towards her for a kiss.

When they pulled apart Sam turned away, slipping her hands around her neck.

'Are you alright?'

'Yeah. If I'm gonna wear my ring, will you wear this?' she asked, turning back to face the brunette and presenting her with a ring.

'That was your grandmother's.'

'I know. I want you to have it.'

'I can't.'

'Please.'

'But…'

'You mean so much to me. It'd be an honour to see you wearing it.'

'Well in that case it'd be an honour to wear it.' Jo said with a smile, holding her hand out as Sam slipped it onto her finger.

'Perfect fit.' Sam murmured, running her hand over the brunette's.


End file.
